top_kekfandomcom-20200215-history
Fassbender Raid
I am really fucking close to banning you you punk ass. ''- Dr Seitenbach to RossiArcher'' The Fassbender Raid was a Self-inflicted Raid on Top-Kek by RossiArcher on the 2nd of april, 2016. As the name suggests it was a raid about Fassbender. Michael Fassbender, to be exact. Beginnings Though there have been many raids on Top-Kek, Rossi is the only user who can say "I did it out of love!" A well known love for Michael Fassbender, the well-known actor form movies such as X-men, Inglorious Bastards and that new one about Steve Jobs but I can't remember its name. Rossi's love for Michael Fassbender has even earned a place within the rules of the Drinking Game. Whereas Rossi, together with a few other Top-Kek users, has raided Hugelol once before with Michael Fassbender (because the ongoing raid needed a new theme), he now had a different reason to raid: Michael's birthday. The goal: 1 post for every year he "managed to stay alive". Raid It took half an hour before all 39 posts were submitted. The posts managed to stay up overnight, but the next day they were removed by an unknown admin even though none of the posts reached the lower limit of -10 keks. Each post was submitted with a different title, but as a reply to the previous title. Rossi didn't think this through very well, because he typed down the text in order of submission, whereas Top-Kek shows the latest posts above the others. This resulted in users having to scroll down all through the 39 posts to the first one, and then scroll up to read Rossi's message. The message (divided per post) read as follows: (in chronological order) # Happy birthday to you # Happy birthday to you # Happy birthday to you dear michael # happy birthday # to # yoooooooooou # i'm going # to post # 1 pic # for every year # he managed to stay alive # since he's king of and old fag # it's gonna take a long # fucking time # to get # to the end # and you may think # you're gonna destroy your idm, yes you are mate # to which i'll reply # it's not about the idm # it's about the fuckery # and i hope # that i won't make # any mistakes # with the number of pictures # because let's be honest # i count as well # as seiten fucks # so, if i make any mistake # keep in mind that # they were suposed # to be # 39 pictures # and im running out of things to say # but it's almost over, so # hang in there # almost over # bite the pillow... # and done. (sic.) Influence on Top-Kek A direct effect of the raid was the decreasing IDM of RossiArcher. As Rossi stated in the 20th and 21st post of the raid, he didn't really care about IDM, only about fucking things over. The user's IDM was at 14 before the raid started, and afterwards if was down 0,7 points to 13,3. The decrease in IDM could've been worse if the posts weren't deleted, for then the IDM would've been 11,4. The raid resulted in the worst hangover known to man, because according to the drinking game everyone has to drink whenever RossiArcher mentions Michael Fassbender. In order to uphold the tradition of 11thdoctor calling out whenever everyone has to drink, he commented this image on every single one of RossiArcher's posts. Speaking of 11thdoctor, he made an OC following the raid, only got really pissed off when an admin deleted the Fassbender posts for now users who missed it wouldn't understand what the OC was about even though he spent hours on making it because Top-Kek is incapable of working properly and he had to try every webm-hosting website on the entire interwebs before he could find one that Top-Kek would accept so now he's had hours of work all gone down the drain I mean the posts didn't even reach -10 keks, did they?! Category:Raids